The Bird's Darkness
by zaknafien
Summary: (RaeRob) Robin's having a hard time being a perfect hero and controlling his darker side, with the help of Raven, the only other person who can truly understand what he's going through can he learn to accept his true nature?


Hey, this is my first story so please try to give me advice/criticism on how I could improve my writing, thanks. You can flame me, as long as it isn't about the pairing. Really stupid, terribly written, idiotic flames will be accepted because I'm more than happy to laugh at and ridicule you.

It's funny, when you write a story you can finally see how hard it is to write a good story, also you come to appreciate people who can take the time to actually write even when there are lots of other things they could do. This chapter is to all writers out there, because you guys work so hard.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Is a disclaimer even required?

It also should be noted that Robin has more than one inner voice.

Without wasting anymore of your time here is the first chapter of The Bird's Darkness

Shattered calm

Robin banged his fists against the wall of his bedroom in frustration. It was getting harder and harder to be flawless, a perfect boy, and a role model for all. As he lay on his bed he thought back to what had happened only an hour ago.

Flashback

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were in the middle of robbing a bank when the titans arrived. The combined force of Cyborg and Beast Boy easily took care of Mammoth but Gizmo and Jinx were proving to be more difficult.

Gathered together in a circle Robin held his breath as Cyborg and Starfire took down each of Gizmo's illusions, 'Where's Jinx?' he thought as three Gizmo's continued circling around them.

As the last two illusions were destroyed Gizmo spun suddenly shooting a globe at them, Robin rolled to the side to see everyone but Starfire encased in a yellow globe. As Starfire and Gizmo fought in the air Robin felt helpless, 'Once again I'm the one who can't do anything.'

After throwing hundreds of starbolts Starfire finally hit Gizmo, taking him down, as she turned towards her teammates though a pink hex slammed into her chest, knocking her unconscious.

As Jinx walked out of the shadows Robin threw his birdarang, Jinx easily dodged it and suddenly sprinted to Robin. As they fought Jinx dodged Robin's every punch, getting him more and more frustrated. As Jinx dodged his kick he quickly threw a birdarang at her, stunning her, he quickly punched her in the head, knocking her down. When Jinx tried to get up but her body wouldn't respond. As he waited for the police he looked at his fellow titans, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg looked fine, the globe was slowly fading, and then there was Starfire. Though she had stopped bleeding the ground around her was already covered in blood.

Nobody hurt his friends, as he turned back to Jinx, he grinned, but it wasn't the grin of the Robin that his friends knew, it was the grin of the side of him no one knew, the side he suppressed, his darker side. For the first time Jinx was genuinely scared. He extended his bo staff and walked up to Jinx, 'Make her pay for hurting Star, make her-'

"Robin, what the hell do you think you're doing man?" Cyborg yelled, "She's harmless, just wait for the police."

Robin hesitated, he didn't know what had happened between Cyborg and Jinx when Cyborg was in the HIVE but since then Cyborg had been much more lenient when it came to fighting her. 'Don't listen to him, beat her, show her what happens to those who hurt your friends.' No, he had to control his anger; it wouldn't get the best of him.

'Yah, you're right", as he stared down into his hands he realized what he had been about to do. "I need to go." He said and he ran. Ran to the tower, to his room, where he could escape all the pressures of life.

End Flashback

'How could I have let myself come so close to hurting a helpless person?' he thought.

'Is that really why you're upset?' a voice inside his head replied.

'Shut up'

'You're sure you're not just upset because no one understands you?'

A knock on his door interrupted him, it was Starfire.

'Star will understand me; everyone says we were meant to be together so she must be like me somehow'

"Friend Robin, I wish to speak to you."

"What's up Star?"

"I wish to speak to you about what happened when we were fighting Jinx, why were you going to hit her when she was already beaten?"

Now was his chance, he could let her see why, she would understand how he had felt. "She had hurt you Star, I felt like I wanted to kill her, but slowly, to maker her suffer for what she did." Star would understand.

She didn't.

"Robin, it is not right to hit someone who cannot fight, it is hurtful-"

"Drop it Star."

"What is there to drop, friend Robin?" asked Starfire, now very confused.

"I don't want to talk right now, okay?"

"But I want to speak with you abo-"

"I don't want to speak about it now, go…please" 'How the hell is it that Star can't understand the phrase 'drop it' but she thinks she knows how I should deal with enemies'

'She's right though.' said the little voice in Robin's head.

'I kno- hey, who's side are you on!' Robin replied, mentally.

"Oh, okay. We will talk about it later then!" Starfire said as she floated out the room to watch Beastboy take on Cyborg in Halo 2, the door closing behind her.

Robin lay back on his bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't. Instead he went to the gym and started attacking a punching bag next to a wall.

'Who the fuck does she think she is, telling ME what to do!'

As Robin argued with himself he punched the punching bag so hard it snapped off its pole. He didn't notice and started punching the wall, leaving giant dents in the wall with each punch.

**In the living room.**

"So Star, any luck?" asked Beast Boy as Starfire walked in.

"No friend Robin has grown so much more angry, his words were so…angryful."

"Don't worry, he'll calm down." Raven said in a monotone voice.

Bang…bang…bang.

"What was that!?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone turned to stare at Cyborg's arm, which had turned into a television screen, to see Robin pummeling a wall to dust.

"Whoa." Cyborg said, "This is serious, we sho-"

"I'll talk to him" Raven stated before walking to the gym.

**In the gym**

'She's right though, you have to control your impulses, you have to be a good role model.'

'If not me then another, big deal!'

'You're the leader of the Titans.'

'I didn't choose to be, Bruce made me be the leader, besides were all equal, aren't we?'

'What would Bruce say if he knew what you wanted to do?'

'Why does it matter, he's used to be my mentor, he isn't anymore. He may still overshadow me but that doesn't mean he can tell me what to do, I don't have to listen to him.'

'But you do, and you know that you'd do anything to stop him from being disappointed.'

'Oh, just fu-'

"Want to talk about it?" Robin spun around to see Raven standing by the door.

"What is there to talk about?" Robin asked, playing stupid.

"You're saying you were trying to build a new window here." Raven replied, tilting her head towards the big hole in the wall.

"Oh…uh"

"You can tell me Robin, I won't make fun of you." Raven said, showing more compassion than she normally did.

"No, I can't! would you understand what it's like to have to suppress your emotions or else you could do something really wrong! No, of course you couldn't." Robin turned his back on her to stare out the window at the sunset.

"I have to control my emotions everyday or else I could destroy the city, remember?" Raven said, beginning to get angry.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked, almost hopeful that she would be able to help him. The second he said those words all of Raven's anger dissipated.

"You mean none of the others ever told you? Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg? None of them ever told you?" Raven was shocked though she managed to make herself look only a little surprised. 'Note to self, buy Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg presents for Christmas this year.'

"No, told me what."

"That I could destroy the city if my emotions got out of control, that I'm forced to pretend to not care about anything!" She was starting to get upset, she had to calm down "forget it, I don't need or want help, all I'm saying is that don't think you're the only person who has problems, just remember that we're here for you, even I'm here for you, I DO know how you're feeling right now. So you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

'Wow, someone who finally understands me' "Uh, actually I think I could talk to you about it. We'll have to do it another day though because I don't want to have to deal with those three.

"Come on let's go to a caf-club we can talk there okay?" Raven said, 'Wait a minute, why'd I say let's go to a club, I can't dance!' 'He wouldn't have wanted to go to a cafe and the point was to make him feel comfortable talking.'

"Sure" said Robin and the two Titans wrote a note to the rest of the Teen Titan's before walking out into the autumn night to get to the club.

Yes. I know that chapter was bad but I had have a setting for the rest of the story.

Robin: Keep telling yourself that and you might believe it. We all know that it's just because you can't write.

Me: Shut up, besides your only as good as I write, so you're just as bad as me.

Thanks for reading, if you want to please leave a review, greatly appreciated. Please try to give constructive comments (I really **do** need help with my writing.)


End file.
